nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Nancy Thompson
Nancy Thompson is a fictional character from A Nightmare on Elm Street, Dream Warriors and New Nightmare, ''portrayed by actress Heather Langenkamp. Known as a "girl next door" type with brown hair and blue eyes, Nancy is the primary protagonist of three Nightmare films, including the 1984 original, ''Nightmare 3 and Wes Craven's New Nightmare. She is the product of a broken home, an alcoholic mother named Marge Thompson, and her father, a police lieutenant named Donald Thompson. The two are assumingly divorced. In the original Nightmare on Elm Stree''t, Nancy is thrust into the role of heroine when her life is put into jeopardy by a dreamstalker who systematically slaughters her friends. In ''Nightmare on Elm Street 3, Nancy is now working as a dream researcher at Westin Hills, trying to help the last of the Elm Street children from being killed. Lastly, in New Nightmare, Heather Langenkamp finds herself having to step into Nancy's shoes yet again to stop Freddy once and for all. Films A Nightmare on Elm Street At the beginning of the film, Tina Grey informs her friend Nancy that she's been having dreams about a man who is stalking her. To Tina's surprise, Nancy has been having similar dreams. That night, Tina is murdered in her sleep while Nancy is sleeping in her room. Devastated, Nancy tries to go on as usual to keep her mind off of things. On her way to school the morning after, she finds Tina's boyfriend and only suspect to her murder, Rod Lane, who implores her to believe him when he says that he didn't do it. Rod is soon captured by the police, with Nancy's father using her as a pawn. At school, she tries to keep her mind on things, only to find herself targeted by the same monster. Nancy learns that the injuries she sustained in her dreams accompany her in real life. Nancy goes into her dreams to try and track him down again, only to see this time that Rod is the one in danger. She and her boyfriend Glen Lantz run to the police station, but they do not make it in time. At this point, Nancy's parents realize that a face from their past is what is haunting their daughter, though they continue to treat her like she is insane. At the Katja Dream Clinic, Nancy is attacked in her dreams again, this time suffering slashes to her arm. She realizes in shock that she has pulled his fedora from her dreams, but her mother still refuses to believe it. After the death of her boyfriend Glen, Nancy boobytraps her home and goes into her dreams in hopes of catching the man now identified as Fred Krueger in her dreams, and pulling him out so her father can arrest him. Nancy defeats him when she turns her back on him, taking back her energy and taking back her life. However, Freddy Krueger gets the last laugh. Freddy's Revenge Nancy Thompson never appears in Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, but she is mentioned when Lisa Webber finds her journal in Jesse Walsh's bedroom. While reading it they find out about Freddy Krueger and the events that surrounded Nancy. In Nightmare 2, Nancy is considered by the teenagers as a young girl who saw her boyfriend get butchered before losing her mind. Dream Warriors In Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, Nancy is estranged from her father and now working as a staff member at the Westin Hills Asylum, trying to help people through their pattern nightmares. While working there, she comes across interred teens who are being haunted in their dreams by Freddy Krueger. Their parents had banded with Nancy's to kill him. Nancy knows of dream powers and tells them they need to go into their dreams to defeat him. Unfortunately, during an unauthorized session, a young kid by the name of Joey is kidnapped and held hostage by Freddy. In reality, he is comatose, and the administration at Westin Hills fire both Nancy and Dr. Neil Gordon. After obtaining information from her father, Nancy goes back to Westin Hills to help the teenagers battle Freddy one last time. Death Freddy tricks Nancy when he appears to her as her father, Donald, and stabs her in the abdomen with his clawed glove. After rising a final time to stab Freddy with his own glove before he can kill Kristen, Nancy dies, and Krueger disappears as Neil covers Freddy's remains in holy water and a crucifix, and buries them. Kristen then states that she intends to place Nancy into a "beautiful dream.- Wikipedia New Nightmare Wes Craven's New Nightmare takes place in real time. Nancy Thompson does not exist; only in the movies. There is just Heather Langenkamp, married to Chase Porter, a special effects artist, with a son named Dylan. She dreams that Chase is working on Freddy Krueger's claw for a remake before seeing the deaths of Chuck and Terry in front of her. Waking up, she realizes an earthquake has hit California yet again. Heather has a stalker, harassing her over the phone and leaving burnt paper in her mailbox. She does a television interview, before being whisked to New Line Cinema about the prospect of doing the definitive Nightmare film. Heather finds out that Chase has been working on the glove. When she arrives home, she finds Dylan having a psychotic episode. Panicked, she calls Chase, who agrees to come home. Chase is killed on the way home. At the funeral, Heather sees Freddy kidnapping her son Dylan, but her original co-star John Saxon assures her that it's not what happened. Dylan continues to slip further into madness until she has him hospitalized. Director Wes Craven informs her that he had been having nightmares, prompting him to work on a new script that was outlining everything happening in Heather's life, unbeknownst for the most part to Wes. Finding out Dylan has been captured by the new incarnation of Freddy, Heather decides to step into Nancy's shoes one more time to defeat Freddy once and for all. Trivia Heather Langenkamp beat over 200 actresses for the role of Nancy Thompson. Notable other actresses who auditioned were Demi Moore, Jennifer Grey, Courteney Cox and Tracey Gold. During the scene where Nancy was running towards her home, away from Freddy, she cut her foot and needed stitches. Quotes "Whatever you do...don't fall asleep." "Oh, God; I look 20 years old." "Every kid knows who Freddy Krueger is...he's like Santa Claus, or King Kong, or..." References See also External links * Category:Thompson family Category:Female characters Category:Primary protagonists Category:Girlfriends Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Freddy Krueger's defeaters Category:Freddy Krueger's murder victims Category:'A Nightmare on Elm Street' characters Category:'Dream Warriors' characters Category:'New Nightmare' characters Category:Dream warriors Category:Elm Street children Category:Waitresses Category:Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors characters